Little Lovebirds
by Naw d'EviL Blume
Summary: [For AsuCaga Valentine's Day Parade 2013] Love isn't for adults only, but also chibis. Meet lovely chibi AsuCaga./ RnR, CnC!/ Don't like don't read!/ AU./ AsuCaga Forever!


Gundam Seed/ Destiny © Mitsuo Fukuda and Affiliation.

Standard warning for rated-K+ fics is applied.

Beta-ed by Undercover-Dark-Knight. Thanks so much for the help! This fic wouldn't be nice enough without you.

Enjoy the story!

000

[For AsuCaga Valentine's Day Parade]

**Little Lovebirds**

By : Naw d Blume

000

It was a bright sunny day with blue skies; only a few wispy white clouds could be seen in the distance. Some birds chirped happily on some branches in a multitude of pitches.

As usual, the Daisy Kindergarten was filled with the chatter and laughter of the children. The parents saw their children off outside the gate of the Kindergarten as the teachers welcomed them in with smiles. The children, upon seeing their friends, ran inside after a simple 'see you later' and a light peck on the parent's cheek. The little adorable angels were so sweet that the parents sometimes felt sad to leave the job of taking care of them to the teachers.

000

In a certain classroom, The Red Daisy, a certain red haired teacher walked in with a wide smile. Lunamaria Hawke was her name. She was always eager to play with the children as it had been her dream to become a kindergarten teacher since she herself was a child.

The children were doing what children normally did. Some of them chatted while the others played with the toys in the room. Some of them drew and colored in the drawing books while others still just sat around and watched the others.

She clapped her hands and said high-spiritedly, "Everyone, good morning!"

Everyone stopped what they were doing and answered just as cheerfully, "Good morning, Miss Luna!"

"How are you today?" she asked them while walking towards the middle of the room.

The children, after hearing her question all answered at the same time, showering her with a mix of "happy", "fine", "okay", "great", and many other similar words.

She grinned widely as sat down cross-legged among the children. "Well then, come-on, everyone, gather around. We have a story-telling today."

Fifteen pairs of big eyes stared at her with hopeful eyes upon hearing the word 'a story-telling'. The children quickly ran to a spot as near her as they could. They were really fond of her story-telling; it was one of the ways which she always managed to catch the interest of the children, as well as one of the reasons of why the children loved her so much. Her story-telling time was one of the most awaited moments for the children.

"Okay, is everyone ready to listen about the story?"

"Yes!" they replied in unison.

000

"And that's how Mr. Turtle won the contest and reached his dream to get the trophy. The end," Luna finished as she closed the book.

The children sighed contentedly_. _Luna laughed quietly. Silently, she congratulated herself on being able to make the children happy. Once more, her way of giving them a life-lesson through the stories was achieved. The children seemed to understand the life-lessons better through her story telling; she enjoyed telling and the children enjoyed hearing.

"But, wasn't it because Mr. Bunny slept on the way there?" Nicol asked cutely.

"Yes, but, that's not the point here, Nicol. The important thing is that Mr. Turtle didn't give up and continued running to reach the finish line," Luna smiled.

"Mr. Bunny is so cool," Stellar squeaked, "but not as cool as _my _Shinn-chan," she added. A certain little boy with black hair blushed while the other kiddies made fun of him while the cause of his blush was not flustered or anything; she stayed cool like nothing happened.

Luna clapped her hands to regain their attention. "Now, now, now. Let's talk about dreams, everyone. Let's start from me. My dream was to become a kindergarten teacher."

The children stared in awe at her. One of them, Milly, asked, "So, does that mean you've already reached your dream, Miss Luna?"

"Yes, that's right. _I've already reached my dream__._ Now, it's your turn to tell us your dreams! Let's see …who wants to tell everyone first?" she inquired to the children in front of her

"Me!"

"Okay, Dearka?"

The blonde-haired, tanned boy grinned widely and stood up proudly, "I want to be a great pilot like my father does."

"Wow, that's a good dream. I want to fly with you," Dearka put his thumbs up and sat down.

Luna turned her stare to Stellar who was chatting with Shinn. Then she took the blonde girl's attention by asking, "How about you, Stellar?"

Stellar blinked her eyes, then answered, "I want to be a dancer like Miss Pink."

"Why do you want to be a dancer, Stellar?"

Stellar clasped her fingers and with twinkling eyes, she answered, "I want to dance on a stage with various shining lamps and appear in the television."

"Nice dream. I'll watch you through the TV when your dance is aired, okay?" Luna smiled widely and then roamed her eyes to certain silent boy, "and you, Athrun?"

Athrun blushed under the stare of the other children and Miss Luna. It's common for the children to be curious about his dream. He was titled 'The Prince' for his cuteness after all. Most of the girls were really fond of him and usually surrounded him during the playtime! He didn't ever estrange the girls although he didn't like it under their attention.

"I… I want to be a good father for my children."

A chorus of _awwws _was heard. Luna smiled lightly. If she were a girl his age, she would surely have fallen head over heels for him. She was still smiling when a certain blonde haired girl shouted, "Miss Luna, me! Me! Me! I want to tell everyone my dream."

"Sure. What's your dream, Cagalli?"

Cagalli grinned widely, "I want to help Athrun create his dream."

Athrun blushed red; all the kids and even Luna was startled.

Most of the girls squeaked in sadness. Upon hearing the girls' squeaks, Cagalli roared like a bear, "What?! Is it a problem?"

"Yes, Cagalli," a red long haired girl who stood akimbo shouted from the door, "Athrun is mine."

The girl was known as Meer Campbell. She was from The Pink Daisy, the neighboring classroom of The Red Daisy. She had always gone back and forth from The Pink Daisy to The Red Daisy in order to see her favorite boy every once in a while, Athrun. She even declared Athrun to be hers! Apparently, she caught the part when Cagalli stated her dream because she had stood on the door for some minutes before she made her appearance known. A blur of red was seen when Meer ran inside the room and directly lunged towards Athrun who sat down like a good child. Her two arms were placing their selves on the boy's shoulders.

Cagalli, who sat not too far from Athrun stood and lunged at Athrun, too, "No. Athrun is mine!"

"No. Mine!" Meer shouted.

"Mine!" Cagalli shouted back.

Athrun was now in the middle of Cagalli and Meer, crying a little while saying, "I want Cagalli. Huwa. It hurts. Huwa…."

"Hiks hiks… No. Athrun is with me," Meer cried after she heard her favorite boy cried a little.

"No. Hiks. Athrun wants me. He is with me. Hiks."

"No."

"Yes."

About that time, the children in The Red Daisy were noisy; both from the cries of the girls and from the shouts of the boys who wanted to see a fight. Luna was bewildered and panicked since she never yet faced such situation when almost everyone was noisy. The red haired kindergarten teacher tried to shush them, but to avail. The shouting kids one by one, cried following one another; making all the children in the classroom crying.

Many people gathered outside The Red Daisy; the neighboring classes' children and the kindergarten teachers, to see what's happening in the classroom that making such loud noise. Luna stared at the teachers with pleading eyes, begging for some help.

Sometimes, she wondered why she had a dream of becoming a kindergarten teacher.

000

Athrun sat down near the small garden in front of The Red Daisy's class. Class had just finished a few minutes before. Only a few children and teachers were in the kindergarten area. Most children had gone to their homes after their parents came. Athrun waited for his mother who would pick him up. Cagalli sat on his left side.

"Athrun, you will be with me, right?"

Athrun blushed when Cagalli held his hands in hers. He then answered, "Yes."

Cagalli cheered and hugged him; kissed his left cheek during the process, "Yaaay. Really? Really?"

He nodded eagerly.

Then, she let go of him. She stood and rummaged inside her right skirt pocket. When she pulled out her hand, on her small right hand was a small ball covered by a red paper. She smiled widely then said, "Lacus-chan made a chocolate to Kira, said that it's for Valentine's Day. She said, you have to give a chocolate to whom you like. So, this is for you because I like Athrun."

Lacus was the girlfriend of her brother, Kira, whom she really fond. She always listened to what the pink haired girl said; even the little things. When she saw Lacus make a chocolate for Kira, she insisted on making one too. She messed up her own chocolate; however, she wouldn't tell him that. He didn't need to know that the chocolate she gave him was made by Lacus, not her, although she did help Lacus a little. By 'little' she meant covering the chocolate with a red paper.

"It's for me?" Athrun stared at her widely before taking the chocolate from her palm. He opened the wrap, brought the chocolate to his mouth, and … _aaahhh_….

He chewed on the chocolate like it was the most delicious food he ever tasted before grinning while blushing to Cagalli, "Cagalli, it's delicious!"

"Of course. I made it especially for you!"

The two smiled to each other.

Unbeknownst to them, behind them were a red haired kindergarten teacher, a dark blue haired middle aged woman, and a young pink haired girl. The three of them peeked from inside the classroom; softly _oh_-ed. The kiddos were adorable!

000

END

000

Happy Valentine's day, everyone!

Ah, and for the very first time, we hold AsuCaga Valentine's Day Parade! I want to thank everyone who join this event by sharing their works; fanficts, fanarts, and fanvid! I really didn't expect it to be this crowd. I'm grateful~ XD

We'll post the list of those works in the AsuCaga Forever in FB. Stay in touch, everyone!

So, mind to review this simple fic?


End file.
